With the development of modern information technology, the use of electronic information products such as computers, mobile phones, televisions, and game consoles has become widespread. People's eye usage has increased dramatically. A large number of information processing products have been used by children to the elderly, especially students and technical workers. This results in excessive overuse of short-distance eyesight. Hence, asthenopia has become a normal condition, and the rate of amblyopia, myopia, blurred vision and other eye disorders is getting higher. The number of pupils wearing glasses is increasing. A main reason for abnormal eyesight is the reduction of activity of the eyeballs. The use of eyes to look at the screen for too long causes eye fatigue and reduction of regulating activity of the lens of the eye. Therefore, there is a need to develop a vision rehabilitation therapy system and method for therapeutic treatment of amblyopia, myopia, eye fatigue, blurry vision, and other visual disorder.